Troublesome Day
by PervyNinja
Summary: Giftfic for Sanee for being awesome! Warning: boy on boy love, Shika/Neji to be more exact. Hope someone will enjoy my randomness here.


**Warning: **I haven't slept in more than 36 hours (yes that's a warning, when I'm tired I get hyperactive!) and boys love, yadda yadda, etc ect..  
**A/N:** This is a gift for Sanee for being made of pure awesomeness! Thanks again! :glomps Sanee:  
Usually when I write gift-fics they are very serious and romantic, but as I said: I'm hyper, so this is not the case here.  
Song used: Lazy Mind - Showtaro Morikubo (Shikamaru's seiyuu and a song named Lazy Mind, how can it not be used?) I should also note that I found the lyrics online, I have no idea if they're correct!

I hope you enjoy this Sanee, if not: I will write something else when I'm completely awake again!

**Troublesome day**

Neji sighed tiredly as he trudged up the seemingly endless staircase.  
It had been a long day. And when he said long, he meant really, really long. Team Gai had been training non-stop since early morning, and with Gai-sensei and Lee on the team, need he really say more?  
He had to admit that even after all these years, Gai-sensei and Lee's energy (and everything else for that matter) still frightened him. A lot!  
A part of him really wished they'd never have children. The kids would be even freakier than their fathers, he was sure of that.  
He sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face. This day had been, as his boyfriend would say, so troublesome.  
And where the hell did all these freaking stairs come from anyway?! He was damned sure there weren't this many when he left this morning!  
He let out a groan of frustration and started to trudge faster up the stairs. All he really wanted to do now was get home and relax.  
Maybe if Shikamaru was lazing off on the couch, Neji could cuddle up next to him and Shikamaru would sing for him a little because he could see that Neji had obviously had had a hard day and then he would kiss him and say that everything was alright now that he was here-… and when the hell had Neji turned into such a girl?!  
This day was really too much, first Gai-sensei and Lee's freakish behaviour, and now this. Those thoughts were not like him at all! No, he would never think such.. such weird romantic thoughts as that. He decided that he blamed it on Lee and Gai-sensei and their freakish behaviour, all their talk about 'springtime of youth' and other such nonsense had to affect him at some point. Right?  
He nodded to himself, as if confirming that this was truly the reason for his strange thoughts. When he finally became aware of his surroundings again, he discovered that he was standing in front of the apartment door with his keys already in the lock.  
'Finally home,' he thought as he turned the key and opened the door.  
As he stepped inside and took his shoes of, the first thing that reached him was the delicious smell of home cooked dinner. He inhaled deeply and felt his stomach do flips in anticipation. Shikamaru's cooking really was the best, even better than the food you could get at the fanciest restaurant in Konoha.  
The second thing that reached him, was the wonderful voice of his boyfriend, singing. He smiled to himself as he started walking towards the kitchen. He stopped when he reached the doorway and looked at Shikamaru, who stood in front of the stove. He had his Ipod in his ears (a gift from Choji last Christmas) and didn't seem to have noticed Neji coming in at all, as he kept singing along to his music.  
"Break it! Break it out now! Kui Tsukusareru Mae ni Break it out!! Kuri kaesareru Jimon Jitou no hibi kono Te de dachi no PIRIODO"  
Neji suppressed a laugh as Shikamaru lifted the spoon, he had been stirring with, and started to use it as a microphone. Oblivious to the sauce dripping from the spoon onto his green shirt, he started to get more and more into the song.  
"Bring it on! Bring it on! Bring it on now! Yuruginai Kokoro wo Bring it on! Dare no mono demo Nai My way kono Te de Yana kusa My days"  
When Shikamaru suddenly broke into a dance, which included head-banging _and_ jazz-hands (really an odd combination) Neji couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.  
The sound of Neji's laugh seemed to break through the music and Shikamaru suddenly froze, dread clearly visible on his face.  
When he turned his face slowly, dropping both Ipod and spoon to the floor in the process, to find Neji doubled over with laughter, he sighed, dread now completely gone again and a scowl in place.  
He muttered something about "Troublesome boyfriends" as he watched his own almost literally laughing his ass off.  
It took a few minutes for Neji to calm down and when he did his eyes were glinting with devilish joy.  
Shikamaru muttered another "Troublesome" before turning back to the stove, not noticing the happy smile on Neji's face.  
This was much better than his little romantic girl fantasy (that was still blamed on Gai-sensei and Lee) he had earlier. Seeing Shikamaru like that had made him forget all about his troublesome day, and brought him in a much better mood.  
He sneaked up behind Shikamaru and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy.  
"You're so cute" he whispered softly into Shikamaru's ear, before giving it a slight nibble "I love you"  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes" Shikamaru said as he turned his head towards Neji's.  
They smiled slightly at each other before Shikamaru pressed his lips lovingly to the older boy's, and then turned back to the food yet again.  
Neji grinned as he nuzzled against Shikamaru's back. This was much better than _any_ fantasy he had of relaxing.  
'Well, almost any' he thought and grinned a little wider.

/fin

* * *

Fun fact: I need to get some new headphones. Mine are completely messed up. If it's because I use them about 22 hours, 7 days a week, or if they just purely suck, I do not know :sigh:

Fun fact #2: :has to stay awake for another 10 hours before she can at least take a nap:

-PervyNinja


End file.
